fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond Birthday
'''Beyond Birthday '''is the main antagonist of ''Death Note - Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. ''He was the second child taken in at Wammy's House, in an attempt to create a successor of L, and the serial killer behind the Los Angeles: BB Murder Case. History Birthday Beyond's whereabouts remained unknown for May 2002 to the beginning of the story, L tracked cases around the world to search for him. Beyond came up with a plan to surpass L, as the "World's Greatest Criminal", giving L a case that he hoped L would be unable to solve. On August 22, Naomi Misora arrives at the location where the next BB murder will be committed, and comes to realize that Rue Ryuzaki, the mysterious private investigator she had been working with, isn't what he seems. After figuring out several clues, she finds that Ryuzaki is in fact Beyond Birthday, and that is final murder is actually his attempted suicide. She manages to stop Beyond from burning himself to death, and arrests him. Years after his arrest, it is stated that on January 21 2004 that BB died of a mysterious heart attack. Personality Abilities Victims Believe Bridesmaid BB's first known victim was the freelance writer Believe Bridesmaid, whom he killed July 31 2002, after drugging him and then strangling him with rope. Four Wara Ningyo (straw dolls) were left at the crime scene, and in post-modern mutilation, Bridesmaid's chest was slashed several times; the killer also took the time to re-dress him. Quarter Queen The second murder happened four days later, on August 4. The victim was Quarter Queen, a 13 year old girl, who was also drugged before her death, the cause of which was blunt force trauma to her skull. Her eyes were also crushed in further post-modern mutilation. Three Wara Ningyo were left at the crime scene. Backyard Bottomslash The third killing happened nine days after Quarter Queen's murder. Backyard Bottomslash was a 28 year old bank worker who had also been drugged before her death. This happened when BB wanted to find out if a Human can die of an internal hemorrhage without rupturing any organs. BB conducted this experiment by drugging and beating Backyard Bottomslash's left arm without breaking the skin. When this did not work, her death was caused by loss of blood, with her right leg and left arm cut off. The right leg was discovered in the bathtub later. The left arm was taken by BB. Two Wara Ningyo were found nailed to the walls in a similar manner to the other two cases. Quotes Category:Death Note Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Psychopaths Category:Nameless Characters Category:Knifemen Category:Axemen Category:Child Murderers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Nihilists Category:Swordsmen Category:Mutilators Category:Mind Breakers Category:Criminals Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Poisoners Category:Sociopaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Fearmongers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Scarred Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Liars Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Blackmailers Category:Crime Lords Category:Vandals Category:Torturers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Stranglers Category:Hungry Characters Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Homicidal Maniacs